You're Making Me Ill
by fadingtales
Summary: Caroline is planning a fundraiser, but she's not feeling all too charitable toward a certain sandy haired pre-med student. Klaroline, College AU. Drabble/Onshot based on prompt/request on tumblr.


**MARIATHEGIRLWHOFANGIRLED ASKED: yaaaaaaaaaas Leah is writing KLaroline again skjfbvjsf How about this prompt: Caroline is the president of a sorority and she's been put in charge to put together a welcome committee for the arrival of the son of their biggest benefactor and alumni Esther Mikaelson. The problem? Caroline may or may not have had a very tricky one night stand with him a few months ago. Do what you can with this prompt :3**

**A/N:** I feel like this prompt would work better for a multi-chapter fic… but I suck at those due to my inability to finish things that I've started… I kinda changed the prompt a bit because I have no clue what a welcome committee is or does… but I hope this will do!

Caroline tried not to clench her teeth, but the smirk on his face from the opposite side of the table made her want to grind her molars into dust. Elena nudges her subtly with her elbow. When it doesn't work, she goes for a less than subtle kick to the shins.

"_Ow_," Caroline whines under her breath, giving her friend a death glare. "What was that for?"

"You're drumming your fingers like you're auditioning for Nirvana," the brunette whispers back.

"Ladies? Am I interrupting something?"

Caroline's attention is snapped back to their esteemed alumni and biggest benefactor, Esther Mikaelson.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, please go on."

She doesn't miss the muffled laughter coming from their benefactor's son. Apparently neither did his mother because she turns to give him a withering look which quiets him down quite nicely. Seeing the arrogant ass get put into his place, by his own mother no less, made Caroline smile. It almost makes up for the horribly awkward fact that she once made the mistake of sleeping with the bastard two months ago.

The ever elegant Esther Mikaelson turns back to the committee of sorority girls and regard them each carefully.

"I've taken a look at your proposal for the childrens' hospital fundraiser," Esther pauses for a moment to take off her glasses and tuck them on top of her head, "and I think it's a splendid plan."

The girls could barely conceal their squeals. Elena beams at Caroline and squeezes her arm.

"It was Caroline's idea, Mrs. Mikaelson," the brunette announces.

The older woman's gaze turn towards Caroline, making Caroline's hair stand on its ends. "Is that so, Miss Forbes?"

"Well, it was my idea, but it was really a team effort to put everything together that you see in the proposal," Caroline says with all the confidence she can muster.

A small smile tugs at the older woman's mouth. "You're humble," Esther states, "a rare trait to have in sorority leadership… for good reason."

Caroline struggles to swallow the lump in her throat.

"But I hope it lasts. Everyone's a shark nowadays; nobody knows how to be decent anymore. It's utterly despicable," Esther finishes.

Caroline lets out a relieved sigh.

"Alright! Send my assistant an email on the budget and we'll have a check issued to you by Friday so you can get started."

Caroline rushes out of her seat to shake Esther's hand.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mikaelson. It'll be an awesome event, I promise."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Forbes. Now, my son, Nik, here is a pre-med student at the hospital and he will be your liaison. You can coordinate all your plans with him. I trust that you two will get along?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get along splendidly, mother," the sandy haired Nik says, getting up from his chair. He makes his way next to his mother, casting Caroline a most infuriating smug smile in the process. Caroline struggles to resist herself from punching his handsome face.

"Yes! I'm sure we'll all get along fine," Elena says, interrupting Caroline's murderous fantasies.

Elena then offers to escort their guests out, but not before Nik manages to sneak a final wink in Caroline's direction.

The moment she hears the door to the sorority house close she stomps her feet and fumes. Elena comes back and laughs at her mini tantrum.

"Are you having a seizure?"

"I can't believe that he's her _son_!" Caroline exclaims. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine…"

"Wow, it must be really bad if you're quoting Casablanca."

"It was supposed to be a one night stand," Caroline seethe. "The point of one night stands is that you never have to see the stupid bastard ever again."

"Of course this has nothing to do with the fact that he never called you back right?"

Caroline scoffs and turns her head away. "As if…"

Suddenly she notices the black clutch lying on the table. She walks over and picks it up, turning it in her hands.

"This one of yours?"

Elena shakes her head. "I can't possibly own anything that expensive. It must be Esther Mikaelson's. She's still out in the quad if you hurry you can catch her. I'd do it myself, but I got class in like 5 minutes."

Caroline groans, but starts heading to the door. "I better do that. As nice as she is to sponsor our event, the woman is scary. Wouldn't want her to get in a tizzy if she thinks we stole her clutch or something."

Elena laughs and waves Caroline off. Jogging her way to quad, she catches sight of Esther Mikaelson and her son standing by the curb waiting for their driver. She's about to approach them when she hears them talking in a heated conversation. In spite of her better judgement, she finds herself eavesdropping.

"Really, Niklaus. I don't understand why you'd go out of your way to convince me to sponsor this sorority event and then act out when I finally give in to the meeting. This whole thing is taking time away from my spa treatment. I hope you know that."

"I'm sorry, mother. I do know how important those mud baths of yours are to you. God forbid some cancer ridden children stand in the way of them."

His mother gives him an incredulous look before turning on her heels and stomping towards her waiting car. A few beats later Caroline heard his voice call out, "You can come out from behind that tree now, she's gone."

Caroline winces at being found out and sheepishly step away from the tree she was leaning on.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," she states.

"Oh? What, pray tell, were you doing exactly then?"

"Bird…watching," Caroline says hesitantly.

Nik laughs, but doesn't question her.

"Here," Caroline thrusts the silk clutch towards his chest. "Your mom left this at the sorority house."

When he reaches for it his fingers brush over hers. Caroline tries to pretend it doesn't bother her even though his smug smile makes her think it was on purpose.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to give it back to her."

She merely nods in response.

"Well… then…" she bounces on her heels awkwardly, "I guess I better head back then…"

Just as she's about to turn around he calls out her name.

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

Without missing a beat she says, "I might be busy… why?"

He shrugs, suddenly looking rather boyish, "I was just thinking maybe I could give you a tour of the hospital. You know, for the event."

She studies him for a second before answering, "I have class and committee meetings until 7, but I'll be free after then."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then."

She nods curtly and turns again to take off, but stops herself. With a sigh she turns around and looks at him.

"Why did you convince your mom to help sponsor our fundraiser?"

Nik shrugs, "It's a good cause."

She nods again, "I see."

"And because it was the only way to get your attention."

Her head snaps up to look at him, confusion plastered all over her face. "What?"

"Surely you remember our little rendezvous a few months-"

She holds up her hand to stop him. "Yeah and you never called me."

"You didn't leave me your number," he retorts.

"I did too!" She protests. How dare he accuse her of not giving him her number. And then she tried to remember what she did that night. She remembers the flirting, she remembers the shots, she remembers stumbling up the stairs into his apartment. She remembers sneaking out of his room at 5 o'clock in the morning. She _distinctly_remembers leaving a scrawled note on his kitchen table… or did she? Didn't she? Okay, so that part is a little fuzzy.

"Well, I meant to!" she amends.

He smiles, his dimples showing. Somehow his smiles don't seem so infuriating anymore.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30," he repeats.

"Right," Caroline says, ducking her head to hiding her blushing. "I'll… see you then." She takes off before she can embarrass herself further. Running back to the sorority house she almost runs over Elena on her way to class.

"Whao, ever thinking about joining track?" Elena jokes on her way out.

"Nope, too busy planning charity fundraisers," Caroline replies.

Elena smiles at her. "Go get em, Tiger."


End file.
